Pretty Little Liars
by Plllover5968
Summary: NEW DIFFERENT ENDING AND WHOLE STORY FOR PLL. two can keep a secret is one of them is dead. How will the liars cope with this. Ever since this mystery -A has been texting and threatening them they don't know what to do. They want to stop and give up. But they can't. They want to find out who -A is.
1. Chapter 1 'Emily'

_Everyone this is before -A was revealed. I am also changing who -A is and changing everything. Not everything...but you know. Hope you enjoy!_

Spencers POV

i slowly backed away.

Not again. Ever since the beginning of this month aria, Emily, Hanna and I got messages from an anonymous person called -A. Ever since Alison left. Is it really Alison who is sending these texts? But they are so threatning. Too threatning, for our friend, Alison to send. -A is texting us, sending notes in our locker and also giving us wee little presents. Last time we got a key. We all thought for hours about what this key was. We never got the answer.

what is it this time.

"guys... Shall we read it?" I asked

Emily looked around to see if anyone's here. How did -A put a message in my room. How did he or she get into my room. Why do I even question? -A can do _everything._

"just open it already. I can't bare this silence" hanna said.

"okay." I unraveld the folded price of clean, fresh paper. I read it slowly, analysing each word.

"the swimmer shall see. The others won't see. We shall wait? Shall we? -A" I read.

this one isn't that threatening.

a silence followed us.

untill Hannah broke it as always.

"Ummm. The swimmer shall see?" She wondered.

Everyone suddenly stared at Emily. She is in the swim team.


	2. Chapter 2 'The Picture'

Emily's POV

All the girls gave me the deadly stare.

"emily. " aria started off.

"is there something you haven't told us that we need to know" she raised her eyebrows.

"no." I was being honest. I really was. -A didn't tell me something individually at all.

"are you sure Emily." Spencer asks.

"yes!..." I heated up. They didn't believe me or what?

"well if anything happens please tell us. We need to know." Hanna said.

"OK. Why do you guys not believe me." I walked straight out of Spencer's room and slammed the door. I ran down the stairs. Why am I doing this. I don't know. But I'm being honest. I know nothing. I wanted to be alone. No. I needed to be alone. I need a break from all this mystery.

Aria's POV

dead silence followed. Emily just left leaving us with wonders.

"Why does Emily have to be so serious all the time. I'm sorry I'm just being honest here." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"hanna. She is our friend. Stop it. " spencer snapped. Her stare was so cold.

"I said I'm just saying. Gosh spencer. Your acting like Emily. Always serious." Hanna replied straight away.

"guys! Stop! Please! Are we going to let Emily just leave like this?" I said

"she's already gone aria" Hanna said.

"don't be so negative" I said.

Ding**

my phone dinged.

aria. Stop trying to be the peacemaker. You can't always be the innocent one can you? -A

i only read it to myself.

"aria? What is it." Spencer asked, curiously.

"nothing." I'm good at lying. It's a talent of mine.

",you sure..." Hanna asked.

"just my dad"

Emilys POV

I walked out. I headed to the pool. Soon I arrived.

i opened my locker in the changing room. I white piece of paper slipped out.

i reached down and grasped it. I opened it up.

'the swimmer shall see first...-A'

i picture was also stuck in the paper.

i gasped.


	3. Chapter 3 'The Blonde Girl'

Hanna's POV

"I'm leaving." I left Spencer's house. Spencer. Emily. Aria. They don't understand me. Ugh. I don't know who to trust know. Everyone seems like -A now. I'm scared.

I texted caleb.

 **Hey. Want to hang out.**

I needed to be with someone other then my friends.

 **sure. I will come over to your house :)**

i was thrilled. I ran to my house.

when I got to my room I wore a Crop top and some shorts. I applied some red lipstick.

DING DONG

the door bell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door. He smiled. I smiled.

"hey" he said.

"hey. Come in"

we went up to my room.

"I missed you." He said. We started to talk about life. He really made me happy. I told him practically everything but -A . I couldn't tell anyone. I was too scared.

the next day-

I walked out to see aria at Starbucks. I stopped in the middle of the streets and got my mirror out. I quickly retouched my makeup.

through the mirror I saw a blonde girl staring at me. A familiar face.

Alison.

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you r enjoying my stories. Sorry its a cliff hanger like always! Please ask for any requests for the story! Xxx I post every Monday - Wednesday - Friday or I will post even more regularly! Really depends.. Xxxx**_


End file.
